rise_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Phoenix
Phoenixes '''are flying mythological beasts from the world of Fly and are common folk stories, especially on the continent of Pacif. It is commonly argued if they still exist or not because it is known and validated that phoenixes did exist during the Era of Literature. The original tale ''Although most of the original tale is exaggerated, many key elements are kept the same including the plot of the story.' During a Spring day near Mt Axus, several farmers felt tremours coming from the volcano as many argued whether or not to leave the island. One of the old farmers kept a bird (in some versions it is classified as an eagle, sparrow or a raven) which he kept on his shoulder throughout most of his life. After the meeting in the island square, the bird took flight upwards and began to spiral around the folk. At that moment, the infamous 123,964 BS eruption took place as rocks on the western side began to slide down. This landslide caused some lava to trickle out creating a small pool of lava on the outside of the mountain which all of the residents saw. The bird flew directly at the lava and plunged inside the lava, the old man fearing that his old companion was dead burst into tears as many folks began to evaculate the island. Ash began to fall as earthquakes began, with one big explosion came the bird flying out of the volcano, now five times as big. The bird, had wings of gold that flamed continously which soon landed before the old man. Depending on what version of the tale is told, the phoenix either told the man to stay on the island or squawked at the old man. After that, the phoenix took flight once more as the old man headed home as the other residents protested in him staying. The phoenix flew around the mountain several times before landing on an eyrie. As the eruption continued to last, the final big explosion which wiped out most of the eastern side of the mountain occured and the phoenix took flight once more. The pyroclastic cloud soon hit the small village as many people left their homes. Two days later and the people returned to the island to find the large bird residing on the well of the village including the old man feeding the phoenix. Existance Although in recent history the existance of phoenixes have been nil, during the time up to the days of Tozi, phoenixes were common sight around the lands of the east. Many were said to be leaving near the original mountain but some as far away as Saroff. There is also an account in Tozi's Diary which speaks of his meeting with a phoenix when travelling to the mountain. Symbolism Based on the original tale, phoenixes are know a holy symbol on Mt Axus (with them being the royal insigina for the island) and are commonly seen as a sign of protection. Sometimes phoenixes are seen as one of the Holders of the Earth for their bravery and actions with many appearing on buildings and castles. Some are placed on in an effort to symbolism that the building shall be protected with the same insignia. Trivia *The phoenix's protection symbol is very alike to the Mayan Thunderbird *The phoenix is based of the Greek mythological creature Category:Creatures Category:Fauna Category:Myths & Legends